


I Love You More Than Space

by FictionalTyranny



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brain Dump, But I promised it would be a long one so, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Should be working on Undertale chapter, Writing this while procrastinating, here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalTyranny/pseuds/FictionalTyranny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark really freaking loves space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Space

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I decided to write before it flew out of my brain! Also, yes. They are both straight. And yes, that doesn't stop me from writing out my dreams. 
> 
> *rainbow*

Mark Fischbach loved a lot of things.

He loved his family, for one instance. His mom, his brother- he couldn't imagine having a better family. He also really loved his friends; Wade, Bob, Matt, and Ryan. He treasured every moment he had with them. Cared for them, laughed with them. His job too- YouTube was his passion. His living. He wouldn't be where he was without the help of the internet and the people inhabiting it. He also made room in his big heart for his subscribers, food, and his dog, Chica.

That being said...

Mark Fischbach also really freaking loved space.

He had mentioned it in a few videos on his channel before, that he knows of. He had been so enthusiastic about it that YouTube creator Schmoyoho made a song of him just singing how cool space was as he clicked around in an outer space sandbox watching plants explode. And he really had meant every word.... except for the part about going in space with 0% chance of survival. Maybe? He wasn't sure on that one.

But the stars, the galaxies, the research, the pure size of it all  _astounds_ him. When he was younger he would wander outside after hours and just gaze up at the sky, thinking about how small everything is, and how cool everything outside their atmosphere must be. For a while, Mark's favorite thing to talk about was space. Space this... space that... the moon, the sun, the stars, the planets. He was just so passionate about all of it, so in love with the different ideas and possible experiences.

Everyone knew that YouTuber Markiplier's favorite thing... was space.

Until, that is, Jacksepticeye came along.

And like all things except for mannequins, Markiplier loved him too.

It was a funny thing at first, how quickly the form of love changed towards Jack. First it was a little bit as a subscriber, then a fellow Youtuber, then an acquaintance, and then quickly, Jacksepticeye became one of his best friends. They played video games with Bob and Wade, laughed about the  _stupidest_ of things, bonded over their favorite Youtubers and hobbies... which was, basically, Game Grumps, and making Game Grumps references together.

Which they did. Often.

And then slowly, so slowly Mark didn't even notice it happening... he began to love Jack as something more.

But Mark had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he liked his best friend that way. For a really long time, Markiplier was absolutely convinced he was straight. Straight as a stripper pole, which was strange, considering he hated strip clubs. But he reflected on it. He didn't think he liked Jack too much more than Wade or Bob, but he did seem to have a... stronger connection to the Irishman? He wasn't entirely sure.  _Did he love Jack?_  Well, yes.  _Did he love Jack in that way?_   He thought for a moment.

His hair, His personality, his accent, his bright blue energetic eyes. Truly, Mark never thought green hair would work on a person. And his accent was adorable. No matter how many times Mark had made fun of it during videos, he could never truly say that Jack's loud accent was actually annoying. If anything it was... endearing? Not only that, but he was so down-to-earth, modest,  _grounded_. He had a good sense of self, mature. And yet, at the same exact time, Jack was also extremely bombastic and childish. Which Mark found amazing.

And dear lord almighty his  _eyes_.

They were wide, surprisingly innocent looking (Even though Mark  _knew_ Jack was far from innocent), and such a gorgeous, twinkling blue. The way they shined whenever he was excited kind of reminded Mark of...

Of...

And suddenly, Mark Fischbach had his answer.

So he went up to Jack when he was visiting LA one time. It was late at night, and somehow the stars in the sky were shining so brightly they could be seen from the porch of Mark, Matt, and Ryan. And he didn't say anything as he walked up, knowing that his fellow Youtuber heard him walking behind him. Jack didn't expect, however, for two tan strong arms to wrap around him and hug him tightly from behind.

"M-Mark...?" He stammered quietly, which Mark thought was unusual, but not uninviting. "What are you...?"

"I love you, Sean." He had confessed, his face in the curve of Jack's neck, noticing he wasn't being pushed away. "I love you more than space."

Jack was quiet.

And just when Mark was about to throw in the towel- apologize and call it a day, scold himself for making the rest of Jack's trip miserable and awkward- Jack turn around and stared at Mark with a small smile on his face, the stars in his eyes entrapping him more than the ones in the background, and said in his smooth irish accent-

"It look ya' long enough you  _arse._ "

And kissed him.

Then, afterwards, Mark could admit he had never felt that much love flood his heart before. Because there he was, sitting next to Jack underneath the starry sky... enveloped by the two things that he loves most.

 

 

 


End file.
